Episode 1407 (10th July 1974)
Plot Annie goes into a hysterical panic when Winnie Gregson, the relief barmaid that Billy has employed, is late. Betty all but throws Hilda out of the Corner Shop when she comes in nosying after Maggie. Jerry delivers a present from Alf, with a message that he won't be coming to the wedding. Len remembers his own wedding almost exactly twenty-five years before. Albert complains about the state the Community Centre hall will be in after the reception. Stan tries to swipe an early drink from behind the bar but Hilda stops him. Vera and Tricia Hopkins call in to the shop wondering if they can have the key to look round later on. Ray tries to get a word with Tricia but her mother intervenes. Before they leave for the church, Gordon wishes Maggie all the luck in the world. Winnie turns up at the last minute and her first customer is a doleful Alf. Maggie and Ron exchange their vows and then return to the street for the reception. The Hopkinses show Megan Hopkins round the shop. She thinks it's pokey. Jerry tries to help Mavis with a stuck zip but tears it instead. Len goes into the Rovers to find Alf who is half-drunk and refuses to come to the reception. Billy, Ray and Bet make fun of Jerry and Mavis's embarrassment. Maggie gives them the key to the shop to get the dress repaired. Megan thinks they could get the shop for a bargain with Maggie going to Zaire and Gordon returning to London. They return to the shop to fetch Megan's umbrella and find Mavis in a state of undress with Jerry. Telegrams are read from the Bishops and Jacko Ford while Minnie cries on cue. Hilda makes Stan dance with her. Alf stays drinking until closing time. The Cookes say their goodbyes. Gordon promises to stay in Weatherfield to see to the shop sale. Ray reminds a half-cut Stan that it's his court appearance tomorrow and he may be sent down. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Megan Hopkins - Jessie Evans Guest cast *Ron Cooke - Eric Lander *George Farmer - Phil McCall *Sidney Wilson - John Barrard *Winnie Gregson - Lorraine Peters Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop - Shop, back room and kitchen *Community Centre - Large hall *St. Mary's Church - Interior Notes *Final appearance of Diana Davies as Norma Ford. *Last appearance of Maggie Clegg until 18th December 1974. *First appearance of Megan Hopkins. *The unseen vicar who reads the vows out to Maggie Clegg and Ron Cooke is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Ed Buziak's credit as designer only appeared in TV Times. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Alf Roberts turn up at Maggie's wedding? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,250,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1974 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD